1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for the continuous plasticising and filtration of materials such as polymers in the pasty, viscous or molten state, or similar products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous plasticising devices exist which are composed of a stator and a screw which mix the products received to form a homogeneous paste.
These various installations are distinguished by the shape of the screw threads, the change of pitch, etc. There is also a range of installations employing so-called disc or plate extrusion screw heads, which mix the material in a highly effective manner by virtue of the "Weissenberg" effect.
The object of the present invention is to improve an installation of this type by producing an assembly which enables very different products to be plasticised, as a result of good temperature regulation and the separation of non-plasticised particles, foreign bodies, etc.